fanclubbioniclefandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Piwo, kobiety, pieniądze - czyli parszywe życie Sekenuvy.
Prolog Sekenuva kopnął z całej siły głaz, który barykadował mu drogę do pubu. Pod siłą tego kopnięcia rozpadł się na kawałki (głaz, nie Sekenuva), dzięki czemu Toa mógł przejść dalej. Kiedyś miał wszystko: kumpli, prostą kilkupiętrową chatę, najlepszego kucharza, jakiego kiedykolwiek spotkał i coś do roboty... A teraz stracił prawie wszystko to, na czym mu zależało na rzecz grubej forsy. Avorahk uznał, że jest zbyt nudny, by być jego przywódcą i poszedł robić imprezę gdzie indziej, Dalu i Daxeen wyjechali na coś, co miało być miesiącem miodowym, przedłużającym się do kwartału, roku, aż w końcu millenia, Disholahk postanowił się po prostu zająć podróżnictwem, a Guurahk pewnego dnia spojrzał Sekenuvie w oczy, walnął pięścią w stół, bez słowa gdzieś poszedł i nie wrócił. Wszystko przez pieniądze. Ale potem poznał pewnego gościa, którego charakter całkiem odpowiadał Sekenuvie, bo tak jak on i jego dawni towarzysze nie przestrzegał kodeksu Toa. Osiedlił się w Ini-Koro, gdzie panowała wszechobecna anarchia i założył pub nazwany - o, ironio - "Bar poległych". I każdy mieszkaniec wioski tam przychodził, a zdarzało się, że i bywali tu goście z innych wiosek, miast, wysp, a nawet wymiarów. Dla Sekenuvy to był jedyny powód, dla którego jeszcze nie strzelił sobie w łeb Cordakiem. Cz. 1 Toa Energii wszedł do baru, gdzie jak zwykle najpierw zwrócił uwagę na to, która z zatrudnionych tutaj tancerek obecnie tańczy na rurze i zobaczył swoją ulubioną - łowczynię Sorix. Podszedł do baru. Gdy barman i właściciel pubu - Tabul go zobaczył, zaczął nalewać nektar z owoców Thornax. Był paskudny w smaku, ale Sekenuva go zamawiał za każdym razem jak przychodził. Twierdził, że w jego wszechświecie, czymkolwiek on był, napój o takim smaku jest nazywany piwem. - No skąd ta posmutniała minka? - zapytał z ironicznym uśmieszkiem Toa Ognia. - Zamyśliłem się zwyczajnie. - odparł nie do końca zgodnie z prawdą. -I przyszedłeś poszukać pocieszenia, wiem to. No i chyba znalazłeś, co? - Tabul wskazał wzrokiem Sorix, poruszającą się ponętnie wokół rury i obdarzając Sekenuvę uśmieszkiem. -No dobra, myślałem jak kiedyś dobrze było, gdy miałem jeszcze co robić... - Łowczyni zaczęła kręcić się na rurze, trzymając się jej tylko prawą ręką i nogami. -Ej, przyszedł mi do głowy niezły pomysł - powiedział spontanicznie Sekenuva - Znasz kogoś z ambicjami, jakiegoś gościa, który chciałby zarobić na czarnym rynku? Tabul zrobił niepewną minę. Żadko dało się zobaczyć Tabula bez sarkastycznego uśmieszku. -No co? -Chodź - rzekł Toa Ognia z pewną stanowczością. Seke poszedł za nim, a Tabul zaprowadził go do kuchni, gdzie przy zlewie stał wysoki chudzielec, zdecydowanie niezadowolony ze swojej pracy. -Twój pomywacz?!! -Ej, Zenek, masz okazję się wyrwać - powiedział Tabul niby-pogodnym tonem. Pomywacz spojrzał na szefa jadowicie. -Jestem Zynnavyre, dupo wołowa! I mam dość tych wszystkich idiotów, którzy chcą, żebym pracował w kwiaciarni! -Spokojnie Zy... Va... ten gość oferuje Ci lepszą posadę niż kiedykolwiek sobie śniłeś. Zynna spojrzał na Sekenuvę. -S-serio? - Toa Powietrza ze zdiwienia rzucił dwa kubki, które właśnie mył na ziemię. -O ile Twoje ambicje wykraczają poza harowanie tutaj. - odparł Seke. -Gotowy w każdej chwili - Toa Powietrza, którego elementu nie da się rozgryźć zasalutował. -Zatem idziemy od razu - uśmiechnął się Toa Energii. Zapłacił za dwa kubki i wyszli z zaplecza. -Poczekaj, lepiej, żeby w tej sprawie nie było świadków. - powiedział Sekenuva. Chwycił najbliższą pustą butelkę i rzucił nią o ścianę. Gdy się rozbiła, wszyscy obecni w barze, poza Seką i Zinną rzucili się do bójki. Tak po prostu działa psychologia tych, którzy chodzą po barach - wystarczyło im dać mały sygnał. -JA chciałem to zrobić. - burknął lekko obrażony Zinna. Cz. 2 -Oto twój pokój - powiedział Seke otwierając drzwi do wielkiego pokoju z Jaccuzi, kuchnią i wszystkim, co tylko Toa Powietrza mógł sobie wymyślić. -Yay, fajnie. Będę mógł gotować! -Serio gotujesz? Nareszcie, mam dość pizzy z zamrażalnika! - ucieszył się Toa Energii. -Taa, wszystko bardzo fajnie, ale powiedz... Co jest tak naprawdę twoim celem? Co chcesz osiągnąć, biorąc mnie do siebie? Masz przecież pieniądze, masz wszystko! -Znudziło mnie to - krótko odparł Seke - tylko siedzę, łażę do "Poległych", chleję i wydaję widgety - na tym moje pasjonujące życie się kończy. Nie interesowały cię nigdy przekręty, podboje, czy coś? -Więc... Chcesz po prostu trochę emocji i napięcia, że robisz coś nielegalnego? -Nie tylko. Zawsze Ci przyjedzie jakiś idiota z jakiejś wyspy, któremu zamarzyło się bycie bohaterem i próbuje cię powstrzymać. To zabawne, patrzeć na takich gości, a tym bardziej z nimi walczyć. -Hah, rozumiem. Dręczy cię po prostu nuda? -Tak, właśnie to powiedziałem. -Witaj, Bracie. Seke się uśmiechnął. -Jakiś pomysł na zabawę? -Taa, mam jeden. *** -Dlaczego chcecie właśnie mnie? - zapytał niepewnie agori z Tesary, którego Seke i Zynna znaleźli żebrzącego na ulicy. -Po pierwsze, dlatego, że wyglądasz wystarczająco niewinnie, żeby ci zaufano - odparł Sekenuva. -Po drugie, jesteś biedakiem. Ta przeklęta korporacja Cię załatwiła w dodatku legalnie. Toa nic nie poradzą, bo nie chcą, więc muszą się tym zająć jacyś prawdziwie szlachetni wojownicy - ta wypowiedź Zynny była dobitna, ale Seke musiał się powstrzymać, żeby go nie palnąć w łeb za to ostatnie. -To chyba dobry interes - skwitował Nai, agori plemienia dżungli. -Żebyś wiedział - uśmiechnął się do niego Toa Energii. Cz. 3 -Rozumiem, że proponuje nam pan ochronę? - zapytał Torus, jeden z dwóch szefów korporacji "Weseli Górnicy". Całe szczęście, że nie rozpoznawali Naiego. -Och tak, jak sądzę przydadzą się dobrze wyszkoleni najemnicy. Zwłaszcza, że my mamy wieloletnie doświadczenie, a na Iskrze Wszechtwórców, jak wiadomo nie jest dzisiaj bezpiecznie. Zapewniam, że to korzystne rozwiązanie i dla was, i dla nas. Torus i Lirrin pojrzeli na siebie nawzajem. Twarz Naiego była w pełni godna zaufania, ale oni byli odporni na takie marketingowe chwyty. Ani jego głos, ani jego mimika, ani mina, ani nic nie wskazywało na to, że nie powinni mu ufać, ale jakoś ich szósty zmysł podpowiadał im, żeby nie wierzyli w ani jedno jego słowo. Lirrin wiedział, jak się upewnić w takich sytuacjach. -Dokumenty - powiedział. -Jakie dokumenty? - zdziwił się Nai. -Historia waszej firmy. Obiektywne opinie wszystkich, którzy z wami współpracowali. Coś, co nas przekona. -Ach, no jasne - przypomniał sobie Nai, wyjął czysty świstek papieru, nalał na niego odrobinę substancji, którą mu dali Seke i Zynna i nabazgrał na nim kawałkiem węgla: "Jesteśmy znaną, wielką i najzajebistszą firmą na świecie, nie wykiwamy was". Podał kartkę Torusowi, który razem z Lirrinem przeczytał napis. Zapach substancji, którą Nai polał kartkę powodował, że ofiara przez pięc minut wierzyła we wszystko co zobaczy, przeczyta, czy usłyszy, nie zwracając uwagi na żadne szczegóły, które mogły budzić wątpliwości. Torus wstał i podał Naiowi rękę. -Zawarliśmy świetną umowę, szanowny panie kolego. - powiedział radośnie się uśmiechając. -Właśnie, gdzie umowa? - Zapytał Lirrin. -Umowa, umowa... Gdzieś tu była... - zielony agori wyjął kolejny świstek, napisał na nim: "Umowa", polał tym samym płynem i podał "współpracownikom". Oni podpisali bez wahania. -Świetnie. Życzę zysków, panowie. - rzekł z przesłodkim uśmiechem Nai, po czym odwrócił się i wyszedł, z trudem powstrzymując się, by nie parsknąć śmiechem. *** -No, to my som ci goście od ochrony - z fałszywym usmiechem powiedział Zynna do wóźnicy karawany. Razem z Sekenuvą trzymali bronie oparte na ramionach. Matoranin będący wóźnicą uniósł "brew". -Tylko dwóch was jest? A jak napadnie na nas cała banda skrallów albo jakichś innych drani? -Spokojna głowa panie, my to od takich właśnie spraw, no nie? - zapytał Seke Zynny. Obaj zaczęli się parszywie śmiać: -Yhyhyhyyhyhyhyhyhyhy (chrząk) -Dobra kur(cenzura)a, idziemy, czy nie? - zapytał trochę rozeźlony Toa Powietrza. -Ok., ruszajmy. - wóźnica wzruszył ramionami. Skoro szefowie im zaufali... Z resztą, nikt ich prawie nigdy nie atakował, więc jak dwa żule mogą zaszkodzić? Cóż, jak się później okazało, mogą. Droga wiodła przez pustynię o średnicy 20 km. W załodze towarzyszyła podróżnikom toa Wody, więc o to akurat nikt się nie martwił. Sekenuva zastanawiał się tylko, czy zaatakowanie kobiety nie jest poniżej jego godności, ale po chwili przypomniał sobie, że jego godnością jest jej brak - czyli może robić to, co mu się podoba. Gdzieś w połowie drogi, po trzech dniach wszyscy byli dosyć zmęczeni prażącym słońcem pustyni. KArawana przewoziła eksydian, nagrzany eksydian, więc od powozów również biło gorąco. -Teraz? - zapytał jednym słowem Zynna. -Teraz - odparł tym samym słowem Sekenuva. Uderzeniem łokcia zwalił wóźnicę z siedzenia, a bronią przerwał połączenie między pojazdem prowadzącym, a wozami naładowanymi eksydianem. Do dziś sam nie wie po co, ale twierdzi, że lubi jak przecina słaby metal. Zynna złapał pozostałych matoran, agori towarzyszących przy karawanie, porwał również Toa Wody (...) i podetknął im pod nos miksturę, którą użuł Nai przy oszukaniu szefów korporacji. -Jesteście skalnymi rumakami. Lubicie, jak ktoś wam rzuca parówki i umiecie doskonale aportować. I się boicie, kiedy ktoś na was krzyknie - sam miał na szczęście maskę, dzięki której mikstura nie zadziałała również na niego. Niscy osadnicy po pięciu sekundach stanęli na wszystkich czterech koniczynach. Wywalili jęzory i zaczęli dyszeć -WYNOCHA MI STĄD!!! - krzyknął Toa Powietrza. Niedoszłe skalne rumaki uciekły rżąc i chrząkając raz po raz. -Ale zabawa - stwierdził z uśmiechem Toa Energii. -Fakt. - poparł przyjaciela Zynnavyre, chwytając wagon pełen eksydianu z jednej strony, gdy Seke złapał z drugiej. Pobiegli spowrotem do Ini-Metru nie zatrzymując się ani na chwilę, gdyż Sekenuva za pomocą swojego żywiołu dodawał im cały czas energii. *** -BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHHHHHHHHHHHH.... Mffffff... BWAHAHAHAHA...!!! -rżęli radośnie Seke i Zynna, gdy oglądali najonwsze relacje w TV. Pokazywano karawaniarzy przemienionych w Skalne Rumaki biegające za patykami i walczących między sobą. Najzabawniejsza chwila, jaką Sekenuva przeżył w ciągu ostatnich lat. Przybili z Zynną żółwika, patrząc się wciąż w telewizor. -Sprawa jest wciąż badana. Szefowie firmy, której pracownicy zostali odurzeni zapewniają, że nic wielkiego się nie stało. - mówiła prowadząca programu. -Zapamiętaj ten dzień, Zinna. Dzisiaj życie jest piękne. - Sekenuva z kieliszkiem w dłoni i cały rozsiadnięty w fotelu. -Nigdy go nie zapomnę, słowo honoru. - przysiągł Zynnavyre pwstrzymując hihot. -Zatem ucztujmy, zaraz wpadnie Nai, będzie balanga. -Za przyszłość! Część 4 CDN. Kategoria:FF Kategoria:Twórczość Sekenuvy Kategoria:Alternatywny Wszechświat Kpiny